guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Entropy/Archive 26
first Please donate towards my FoW armor. (T/ ) 04:48, 3 November 2008 (UTC) :If you would consider taking you for FoW clears to be a donation, then I shall do so more. 04:50, 3 November 2008 (UTC) ::I would. Just hope that my #@$#@#@% NVIDEA DRIVER doesn't blow up. -_- (T/ ) 04:50, 3 November 2008 (UTC) :::And I'd help, as soon as I figure out how time zones work so we can meet. reanor 04:52, 3 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Use GuildWiki time (UTC). --◄mendel► 05:02, 3 November 2008 (UTC) :::::It's currently 12:01 AM here, if that helps. GuildWiki time depends on setting your preferences correctly. :\ :::::Also, my driver is NVIDIA Quadro FX 570M and it has all the driver software updates. Posted because I'll probably forget, and in case Viper/Progger can relate. (T/ ) 05:03, 3 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::It sounds like a piece of crap. <3 05:05, 3 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::It is, thanks <3 (T/ ) 05:06, 3 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Yeah, it's 2:06 down here and I'm not that crumpy. reanor 05:06, 3 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Is crumpy good or bad? 05:19, 3 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Don't know, I was sleeepy when I said it. reanor 13:46, 3 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Doth thou need cash monies for the armor as well? Im becoming increasingly inactive on guild wars and I dont like gold turning to dust. 00:40, 4 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Ecto and shards are what I need most, though I guess I can always spend the gold to buy them. Thanks. :) (I don't even want to think about my "get runes for all heroes" project, since that's like 50k/character >.>) (T/ ) 00:56, 4 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::Alright let me cash in my tourney points when they come in. i'll get you about 50-60k. 01:40, 4 November 2008 (UTC) I'm not crazy http://super-smash-bros.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Janitor%3F --Shadowcrest 05:18, 3 November 2008 (UTC) :Madness! (T/ ) 05:22, 3 November 2008 (UTC) New Project I propose we publish a tiers list for the monsters of Guild Wars. Seeing as this is a huge number of monsters, maybe we could limit this to just special enemies like bosses. Tiers would be campaign-centered, so we'd have one for Prophecies, Factions, Nightfall, and Eye of the North. I know that I already did this with a poll (which had ~100? votes) but an official unofficial list would be fun too. (T/ ) 05:27, 3 November 2008 (UTC) :That comes dangerously close to build wars, although levels and monster skills would also come into play... it's an interesting thought. 05:32, 3 November 2008 (UTC) Promotion Party Cheers, and thanks to everybody who congratulated me! --◄mendel► 06:08, 3 November 2008 (UTC) What the hell are you doing? a lovely dress? GW:YAV says that your opinion is no less valuable than that of any other user's! You made a decision, one that was yours to make. Don't just run away, get back here and defend it! 07:03, 3 November 2008 (UTC) I'm sorry, I'm doing it again. It's not my place to tell you what to do, and strong words aren't going to help when you're already upset. No matter what happens, I'm not going to be mad at you this time. I won't flame, troll, badger, or bicker. Please calm down and come back, or talk to me in-game. 07:30, 3 November 2008 (UTC) :You have no idea what you're talking about. (T/ ) 07:55, 3 November 2008 (UTC) ::No, I probably don't, but at the very least I want you to know that you've got a friend in me. 07:56, 3 November 2008 (UTC) :I agree with Felix's original sentiment - WTF? o_O —Dr Ishmael 16:45, 3 November 2008 (UTC) ..... If you're totally gone, so am I. — Warw/Wick 08:00, 3 November 2008 (UTC) :Uhm... what did I miss? What's going on? Why did she infinitely ban herself? Silver Sunlight 08:16, 3 November 2008 (UTC) If the self-block has to do with my promotion, if you think it helps we could consider this a 24-hour "trial run" and I get demoted again until the other Bureaucrats (PanSola was most reasoned in his opposition) are of a mind to promote me again. It's not worth it to be the first second cause of inter-Bureaucrat drama. --◄mendel► 18:13, 3 November 2008 (UTC) :Did I actually oppose your RfA? o_O *goes back to re-read what I wrote* -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 19:00, 3 November 2008 (UTC) Entropy, if you are gonna elope with Auron and leave me as the only Bcrat left, then I'll get to unban you for duration of infinity if you re-ban yourself. So let's skip the futility d-: -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 18:59, 3 November 2008 (UTC) Welcome back See header :) And for what it's worth, I think you made the right decision. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(talk) 19:25, 3 November 2008 (UTC) :<3 (T/ ) 20:18, 3 November 2008 (UTC) respond to above sections All: I'm sorry for causing concern and, frankly, being emo. I /ragequit because I was extremely upset, disturbed, and disheartened. Auron has decideod that he has had enough of GuildWiki, and I know I have disappointed him. He disagreed strongly with Mendel's promotion, but I went against his advice anyway. His response was, "You have failed", to give a summary. Then he told me to demote later. You all know that I have the highest regard and respect for Auron's opinions, and so this hurt me deeply. I mirror Auron's sentiments on many things, and I have often looked to him for advice on "leading" the wiki. So this sort of violent split was sudden, to say the least. I pretty much gave up and /resigned then, having lost hope and abandoned this place as a dead wiki for a dead game. But I changed my mind. I'm not leaving. I can't leave. I can't let others get me down such. GuildWiki is my home...it is my family. You folks are the only friends I have these days. :) ... I'd fight to the end to keep this community together. I couldn't face the shame of disappointing LordBiro and Tanaric by giving up in such a way. Even if they are or are not watching, I am bound to honor their memory and the trust they placed in me, by passing along the bureaucracy to me. Besides, like Pan points out. I'd be leaving you in a lurch. People still depend on me here. I am important and I am valued in the community. I can't just up and leave like that. That is just so...rude. I'm not blind. I know that in truth, Guild Wars and GuildWiki are dying. You can't deny that. But that doesn't matter to me. "For those who I protect, I mustn't lose"..."I fight for my friends". "This attempt on my life has left me scarred, but I can assure you that my resolve has never been stronger." I'm with you to the end. I promise this time. (T/ ) 19:28, 3 November 2008 (UTC) :I could probably write up something better, but, oh well; Welcome back mommy <3 --- -- (s)talkpage 19:30, 3 November 2008 (UTC) ::Don't leave, don't fight either. Let's stop hanging in there and start hanging out for fun and friendship until this goes down on its own. reanor 19:45, 3 November 2008 (UTC) :::...Indeed. Thank you, Ereanor, for putting things in perspective. <3 (T/ ) 19:48, 3 November 2008 (UTC) :I wish I were better at expressing feelings/etc, I feel like there's a lot I'd like to say right now. Guess I'll just settle for a simple /goteamwiki ^_^ —Dr Ishmael 20:13, 3 November 2008 (UTC) ::It's alright, thanks Doc. :) (T/ ) 20:18, 3 November 2008 (UTC) :::Btw, Guild wars is dead, an MMO that dosn't release content for 1 year (bonus mission pack was a year ago at the end of this month), is dead RandomTime 21:01, 3 November 2008 (UTC) ::::But I want my FoW armor. (T/ ) 21:03, 3 November 2008 (UTC) :::::For whom is this armor being crafted? --JonTheMon 21:44, 3 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::My Warrior. I only need one piece - the leggings - because I'm O/C about having my armor sets match perfectly, and the Obsidian base color black is the only thing that matches with the Ancient Boots, and isn't an ugly skirt too. (Female Warrior) Using others, such as my current Templar, is strange because there is this long length of "chainmail" which covers the legs. Normally it ends to the boots, which have a grey base color, and so it looks fine...but Ancient is black and thus it clashes horribly. (T/ ) 22:39, 3 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::I'll help you, Entropy! :). Anyway, get on irc/game if possible? :) — Warw/Wick 22:45, 3 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Really? I thought you were going after FoW armor yourself! o_O Class starts in 15min so I can only pop in briefly. (T/ ) 22:47, 3 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::::That's only an "on the side" project. I usually make about 40-60 zkeys a month from xth, since I have 3 accounts, so hey. 4 months and I'll be set :P — Warw/Wick 22:49, 3 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::D: D: D: (T/ ) 22:58, 3 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Not that it's any of my business, but what armor combo are you thinking of precisely? My (female) warrior is a Legendary Trendsetter so if you ever want a preview... just say so ;) -- - talk 20:46, 4 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Elite Sunspear chest and gauntlets, Obsidian leggings, Ancient boots. I never show helms so that's irrelevant. (Felix says Ancient Helm "looks like an inverted urinal" anyway :p) (T/ ) 22:56, 4 November 2008 (UTC) Hey I think it may be a sign. My .JS has been loading, and showhide boxes are working again! (T/ ) 20:09, 3 November 2008 (UTC) :We have succeeded! The great Entropy has finally thrown out that garbage IE and switched to FF! Celebration! --Gimmethegepgun 20:13, 3 November 2008 (UTC) ::Keep dreaming, Gimme. :D (T/ ) 20:18, 3 November 2008 (UTC) :::=( Cress Arvein 20:55, 3 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Also, I am trying to set up an IRC client to connect to irc.gamesurge.net, channel #gwiki, and it is not working. (Felix says: "Browser based clients are fail") (T/ ) 21:01, 3 November 2008 (UTC) :::::That's strange, if you're using ChatZilla, have a Click RandomTime 21:03, 3 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::I use ChatZilla, an extension to FF and it works fine for me --- -- (s)talkpage 21:03, 3 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::Entropy is still refusing to drop IE, thus no ChatZilla for her. :P —Dr Ishmael 21:11, 3 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Works now. XChat for the win. Hey, I finally have IRC :p (T/ ) 21:23, 3 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::::OGroovy! only 20 years from when IRC was invented RandomTime 21:28, 3 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::::I couldn't get XChat to connect to gamesurge, I had to resort to mibbit -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 21:56, 3 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Running Vista, I had to make the install only add the Perl script plugins (since I don't have Ruby etc.). Then I made a new server with "Add..." and put in "irc.gamesurge.net" with "Favorite channel" as "#gwiki". Then connect. It worked for me. (T/ ) 22:39, 3 November 2008 (UTC) uh is it 9 over there? — Warw/Wick 01:08, 4 November 2008 (UTC) :No, it is 8:10. --Shadowcrest 01:10, 4 November 2008 (UTC) ::It's 9 if you forgot to turn your clocks back when DST ended :O ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(talk) 01:11, 4 November 2008 (UTC) :::It's 7:10 in Entropy's time zone, unless she's moved to Alaska recently. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 01:12, 4 November 2008 (UTC) ::::You're all wrong, it's 8:13 (T/ ) 01:13, 4 November 2008 (UTC) :::::OK, then Shadow wins (for when he posted, at least). And the rest of us are just confused (about time zone boundaries, where you live, or both). [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 01:14, 4 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::So bak2class4ntropy? — Warw/Wick 01:15, 4 November 2008 (UTC) :Entropy is in NY, which is east coast. --Shadowcrest 01:16, 4 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Time is irrelevant. Were dead remember. 01:53, 4 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Ok, that explains it. *raises hand for confusion on both counts* And we're not dead yet, Linebeck! Just mortally wounded and slowly bleeding to death along with our aging MMO of choice. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 04:41, 4 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::There all dead, John.-- îğá†ħŕášħ 04:42, 4 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Do you mean to say we have been hit with Wounding Strike? Because otherwise, bleeding is a wimpy condition. (T/ ) 06:34, 4 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::When you have no self heal, and no heal on your team, it can be quite formidible. Kinda like Hamstring and Fire Storm ;) — Warw/Wick 12:31, 4 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::Lacerate :O --- -- (s)talkpage 20:31, 4 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Oh My God, we're being defeated by crappy elites and horrible combos. (Ham''strom'' is gud though) (T/ ) 22:57, 4 November 2008 (UTC) NVIDIA, banished! What the fuck XC (T/ ) 07:19, 4 November 2008 (UTC) :Last time I saw a screen like that we found it was because the videocard was ever so slightly loose on it's connection to the motherboard. However, if your desktop is fine then that'll not be the case. Graphics problems :(. Ezekiel [Talk] 07:48, 4 November 2008 (UTC) ::After I got this, I left game (obviously) and it was also messing up my desktop. After rebooting things are okay...but that is worrisome. (T/ ) 09:17, 4 November 2008 (UTC) :::I had that as well when mine was loose... Maybe you should leave the FoW armor for now and beg for a screencard Entropy. XD Silver Sunlight 11:28, 4 November 2008 (UTC) ::::"Priestess of Dwayna is not online" is still readable, so could be worse, I suppose ;) --- -- (s)talkpage 16:32, 4 November 2008 (UTC) :::::This was in the middle of a Tombs farming run...if you see, all the skill recharge on my skillbar are broken so it's impossible to maintain Shadow Form without good internal timing. (+lag... >.>) Like I say, it persisted to my desktop also, so it's quite bad problem. :( (T/ ) 16:42, 4 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::If you recently moved your computer/experienced an earthquake/kicked it, Eze and Silver might be right. Or it could spontaneously pop loose (happened to my RAM once... O-o ). Other than that; for ~70 euros you can get a decent videocard, so, maybe it's time to say goodbye :P Oh, and pick ATI over NVidia :) --- -- (s)talkpage 16:47, 4 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::Meh, I'm just fine with my NVIDIA, but that's just me. Anyway, yeah you should probably (de-static first) try to tighten up the video card inside. And if that doesn't work, your graphics card might be some freakish mutant like my ethernet card, which kinda broke, tried to reinstall a driver causing it to uninstall driver and not get another one, then turning my comp into a time bomb due to "major hardware changes" and being unable to access the internet, then later when trying to take it out, it magically fixed itself, and the driver reappears too! Best not to question these things... and just go with it... *shudder* --Gimmethegepgun 17:11, 4 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::Re-seating the video card - not just wiggling it around in the slot, but removing it, cleaning the connectors with alcohol, and putting it back in - can often solve video glitches like this. Of course, it could be a more serious problem - possibly overheated and damaged, as mendel suggested before, or corrupted drivers. :::::::To fix the drivers, first uninstall them normally and reboot, then use Driver Cleaner Pro (I've downloaded this and used it myself; follow the instruction in the readme) to make sure they're completely gone and reboot again before reinstalling the latest nVidia drivers. :::::::I've never had a Quadro card, but I've used four different GeForce cards in our two computers over the past five years and never had a problem with them. —Dr Ishmael 17:34, 4 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I use GeForce too, but actually Brian (whom you know now) had that same problem a few weeks ago. He sent me a screenshot just like that, it was affecting his desktop. Ask him what he did. 21:19, 4 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Huh...I haven't really done anything to this comp (it's a laptop) other than what I normally do. I carry it with me a lot, but it's always in its padded case etc. Do you think constantly putting it in Sleep mode instead of shutting down could be causing problems? It takes like 10 minutes to fully boot and I am impatient person. :::::::::Doctor: I'm nowhere near proficient enough to do any hardware tinkering, so I'd have to wait till I can go home for the holidays and my dad could do it for me (he does stuff like that all the time)...there is a Help Desk here on campus that can do repairs etc., but I need my laptop pretty much every day and I don't 100% trust them anyway. However I will try the driver fixes. I am fairly confident that it's the drivers and not the hardware itself, since all the bluescreens and error messages tell me how the driver failed. :::::::::Felix - OK, I'll remember that, thanks. (T/ ) 22:56, 4 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Have you defragged in like the past 2 years or so? --Gimmethegepgun 23:05, 4 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::This is my school laptop, I've only had it like 2 months. :p (T/ ) 23:15, 4 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Oh yeah, I forgot it was a laptop. That'll make it more difficult to jigger with any hardware, and I'm somewhat wary of messing with laptop drivers as a general rule. Luckily it'll still be under warranty, so if it turns out to be a hardware issue you can get it repaired for free (you just have to get by without a computer for a week or two >.>). —Dr Ishmael 23:35, 4 November 2008 (UTC) IRC halp Someone explain a few things to me: :What does "!" do when it's typed before a word? :Who is ChanServ? :Does the / slash commants in the helpfile on the GuildWiki:Irc page apply to any client? :So i herd you can send files over IRC. How does that work? GuildWiki IRC - bootlegger's paradise? Thanks (T/ ) 00:19, 5 November 2008 (UTC) * ChanServ is a network bot that handles channel services. You can generally do "/msg chanserv help" to find more about services it utilizes (depending on the client, "/chanserv help" works as a shortcut). -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 00:27, 5 November 2008 (UTC) :(edit conflict) "!" sends a command to chanserv. You can also do that privately, like you would message any other user. :See http://www.gamesurge.net/newuser/ , down at the bottom. The iste has more details on Support/User Guides/Channel Services Guide. : /nick and /me work pretty much everywhere because they're old. : DCC send, if your firewall lets you. It's still one-on-one, so peer-to-peer file sharing networks are really better for bootleggers (but I've seen irc bots that send you warez upon request). :Ask more on irc. --◄mendel► 00:28, 5 November 2008 (UTC) ::The ! is like a shortcut for /msg chanserv. You can see a list of commands here. --Shadowcrest 00:30, 5 November 2008 (UTC) ::"!" can also send commands to bots that are in the channel. Cress Arvein 00:31, 5 November 2008 (UTC) :::Thanks folks. :) (T/ ) 00:36, 5 November 2008 (UTC) ::::I don't see !banana, !8ball, and stuff on the list. (T/ ) 00:40, 5 November 2008 (UTC)